Not Another High School Musical
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Really, It's not. This is not the story of the jock falling for the geek. It more. So much more It's Pink! READ&REVIEW! A multi-chap story


Well, I promised you guys a new series so; introducing… '**Not Another High School Musical' **

And if you guys are bored, please check out my other PucKurt fanfics. I have finally updated '**Sensei Hummel'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs I would someday use here.

**P.S. PLEASE ANSWER MY SURVEY AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

_I think I'm in love with Kurt Hummel_

Puck stared at the paper for a while thinking; that the guy who said writing down your problems on a piece of paper would make it easier to fix them is a total shit head. If anything it made him more embarrassed.

It's not like he _planned_ to fall for the soprano. It just happened, like a thunderstorm. Or getting high. He didn't plan it, he didn't expect it. But secretly he enjoyed it.

It all started weeks ago…

000000000000000

"Musicals" Mister Schuester wrote on the black board. The glee guys, except Kurt let out a groan. _Great,_ Puck thought,_ just when I thought this club couldn't get more pansy than it already is, Mister Schuester gives that. My reputation says thanks. _

"Mister Schue?" Artie said, raising his hand. "Can the guys pick this week's topic?"

"Yeah, Mister Schue" Finn said, nodding. "I mean, every week we just agree to what the girls want 'cause you said it's unfair"

"But we feel it's unfair to us too. 'Cause they always get what they want" Sam finished.

"Musicals won't just be this week's topic." Mister Schue said "It's this quarter's culminating activity"

The room started to buzz. The school year in WMHS was cut into four and at the end of one quarter, certain clubs in school presents something special signifying the end of a quarter. Clubs that present always get there 15 minutes of fame, just what the Glee club needed.

"And don't worry" He continued, walking towards his messenger bag and getting the huge pile of paper inside. "We're not going to sing musicals that we won't like. And you know why?"

_Silence_

"Er." He said shifting awkwardly "Cause we're staging our own"

The room started to buzz again. Talk about roles and their acting abilities.

"Yeah" Mister Schue said, finally getting excited "As you guys know, the department of education released a new decree. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Rachel's hand shot up in the air at once and said "Decree number 1203"

"And it means?"

"To further the education of the children in this nation, subject integration is required"

"Yes, now, Principal Figgins was excited about this decree and said that even clubs should follow the decree. And we got grouped with the crafts club and the writing club" Mister Schue paused for a reaction, none came.

"Anyway, the writing club had written a beautiful script and crafts are making the props and costume. All what's needed are the actors."

Rachel reacted quickly to this; she squealed with delight and ran to Mister Schue

"Well," she said "If you can start with the audition, I'd like the part of the female lead."

"Now, Rachel, I want everyone to have an equal chance in this so the auditions would be next glee rehearsal"

"Erm, Mister Schue?" Mike said raising his hand "Can I not audition? I can't sing solo"

"But Mike, you have to contribute something to this musical"

"Head Choreographer?"

Mister Schue nodded "If that's what you want. Okay, everyone read your scripts for the roles you want. You're dismissed."

**One week later**

Everyone was buzzed. Well, everyone except for Finn, Sam and Puck who didn't bother reading the script. They just picked a song and practiced it. To them, this was just any other meeting.

Mister Schue entered the room and everyone grew quiet. _That's a first_, Mister Schue thought _I should have auditions more often_

The whole room was dead silent, except for Puck who clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth just for the sole purpose of ruining the moment.

"Before we start" Mister Schue said, clasping his hands together "Can anyone tell me what the musical is about?"

Rachel spoke up "The musical revolves around the teenage life of Michael Rogers, who, quite literally, goes through life with an angel and devil living on his shoulders. Though out the story he helps his best friend, Dan, who goes through some identity crisis when he starts falling for Alex. Another sub plot of the story is when Michael tries to land is long time crush Amanda when actually he's in love with his nerdy neighbor Macey" She smiles and sits down.

"Excellent, now anyone tell me how this musical is different from the others?"

This time, Kurt was the one who answered "Instead of using original songs, they used published songs."

"Right, so I'm guessing everyone already knows the flow of the story. Shall we start the audition?"

Before he can ask for volunteers, Rachel already walked towards the center and took the floor.

"I will be auditioning for the role of Macey, the female lead. And the female role with the most solos. I will be singing 'The Call' by Regina Spektor.

The audition went on. After Rachel, no one else stated the part they wanted.

"So guys" Mister Schue said after the auditions. "You all did great. Now for the roles"

Everyone tensed up. _This is it._

"For the role of Michael we have…Finn!"

Everyone applauded politely.

"And for his leading lady, Macey, we have Quinn"

There was a gasp from the group, coming from Rachel, who turned red in indignation.

Before Rachel could protest, Mister Schue continued

"For the role of the angel we have Tina and for her partner but equally important role, we have Rachel"

Rachel still looked indignant.

"And for the role of Dan we have Puck!"

The group gasped. _No way_ they thought _no effin' way_.

"What?" Sam, Puck and Finn asked in chorus.

"What's wrong with Dan?" Puck asked a bit angrily

"Ohmygod, Puck!" Santana said, surprised. "Did you even read the script?"

"No"

"Boy, What do you even know about your character?" Mercedes demanded

"He's the best friend of the main dude" He said, trying to remember "And, uhm, yeah. He falls for some chick named Alex"

"Uhm, Puck" Tina said nervously as she thought of how Puck would react to the news she was about to tell him "Alex isn't a girl. He's a guy. He's gay"

"And to be played by Kurt" Mister Schue, who hadn't been paying attention to the kids, said

"NO FUCKING WAY MISTER SCHUE!" Puck exploded

"Language" He warned

"No way in hell am I playing a _gay_" Puck said, saying the word gay as though it was something wrong.

"And why not, Puckerman?" Kurt asked scornfully "You scared your pathetic little reputation is going to tank when your empty headed gorilla friends see you playing a closet case?"

"Puh-lease" Puck said dismissing the thought "I'm the Puckzilla! I can wear a dress in this dump and I still come out as a stud"

"_Pfft. _I bet you wouldn't last a day"

"Are you doubting my skills, Hummel?"

"You can't doubt something that isn't there" Kurt shrugged

Puck shot him a dirty look and turned to Mister Schue "I'll do it"

"Great" Mister Schue said, sending a thumbs up to Puck "Anyway, the other roles…"

"Rehearsal would start the day after tomorrow" Mister Schue said after saying all the roles.

0000000000000

**Glee Rehearsal (The day after tomorrow)**

The first rehearsal was spent doing a run through

"Okay everyone! I want you guys to sit next to the person you'd spend most of your scenes with. So Finn and Quinn, you guys go together"

Rachel let out a huff, obviously not pleased with the idea. Sure she and Finn weren't dating. (at least, not yet)But Finn was hers. AND HERS ALONE.

"Puck and Kurt you go here. Rachel and Tina go together…"

As everyone partnered up, Kurt tried to lean as far away from him as possible.

"You scared of me, Hummel?" Puck asked gruffly

"Just the bacteria your body probably houses"

Puck lets out a huff and draped his arm over Kurt's chair and pulling him close.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt demanded

Puck bent low to Kurt's ear and whispered "I will make your life a living hell" and shot him a smirk

"…someone help me" Kurt muttered

Puck spaced out most of the time, only waiting for Kurt's elbow to jab him by the ribs to tell him it's his line. It was only then Puck found out the full story of his character. His character, Dan, was dating the hot cheerleader, Kimberly (played by Britney) when she cheats on him with the captain of their baseball team, Shawn (Played by Mike) Kurt's character, Alex, helps him get over her and ultimately makes Dan fall for him. Michael, Finn's character, helps him realize this and win him over. They end up together at the end.

"Sounds stupid" Puck muttered after rehearsal when he realized his story line.

Little did Puck know, the very same thing would happen to him. With minor edits.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Okay so I want you guys to take a survey so I can know my readers more.

First name:

Age:

Gender

Nationality:

Got tumblr:

Read my other stories?

If yes, which one do you like most?

Like least?

000000000

I'll even answer it myself:

Lou

14

Female

Filipino

the original super girl . tumblr .com (take out the spaces)

I wrote it so...yeah

I love writing **'First**'

**'Love Songs'**


End file.
